


Mikey’s Boredom (One Shot)

by sampsonknight



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Gay Male Character, M/M, Male Slash, Relationship(s), Sexual Content, T-Cest, Turtle Sex, Turtlecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 02:38:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4246293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sampsonknight/pseuds/sampsonknight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey is beyond bored, he just can't find anything to do... Which only leads him to become creative. T-Cest, Mikey and Raph Pairing. Disclaimer: TMNT isn't mine and this is just a fan fiction writing. No money is being made on this story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mikey’s Boredom (One Shot)

Mikey’s Boredom  
\----------------------------------*****---------------------  
  
The early evening lagged on endlessly with no excitement to pass the time; nothing to look forward to by the end.  
  
This tragedy to his so called spare time was starting to bring Mikey to his limits.  
  
Literally bringing his spirit down to a new low as his body slumped down on the old, worn out couch which had seen better days.  
  
He helplessly stared at the blank TV screen, which in reality actually was on some random channel, yet it was too dull and pointless for him to even consider it on at all.  
  
Slowly the young turtle tilted his head sideways, soaking in the quiet uneventful lair. Disheartened as the frustration set in., he thought, 'this is ridiculous!'    
  
How could there be nothing for him to do?  
  
Every video game beaten five times over, overcoming every challenge they provided and maxing their highest achievable scores.  
  
Then there was his comic book collection; that was nothing more than a dust collector in the corner of his room.  
  
Each one had been read through so many times that the pages were worn out, almost falling apart. Heck, they were so over read that the orange clad turtle could recite line by line on any given one by heart.  
  
Feeling like he was going to lose it, Mikey snapped his head back, screaming at the top of his lungs and letting out the frustration bubbling up within that choked what little life he felt he had left.  
  
Like rolling thunder, his wail reached every corner of the desolate lair, alarming anyone within earshot.  
  
Instantly his brothers rushed towards his position, armed and ready for any threat that befell their so called safe home.  
  
“Mikey, what happened?” Leo demanded, anxiously running his gaze over every shadow and possible hiding place, unable to see what would bring such a fright to his little brother.  
  
Sighing and taking a deep breath, his throat tickled thanks to his much needed relief, Mikey turned his head towards his brothers and said simply, “I’m bored.”  
  
Slapping his forehead with the palm of his hand, Leo could only sigh disapprovingly; he should have known this was just one of those Mikey moments. Donnie, the third oldest, muttered a few choice words under his breath, rolling his eyes as he strapped his bo staff back onto his shell.  
  
As for the second oldest, he was not overly pleased by this, not one iota. In a sudden rage, Raph narrowed his eyes, stomping up to Mikey and grabbing him by his bandana, thrusting it up high as the small turtle’s head jerked up painfully.  
  
“MIKEY! What the hell? We all thought you were in danger!”  
  
Going limp Mikey didn’t fight his brother or complain over the antagonizing rush of pain, “I'm sorry,” he said chastened, he hadn't meant to worry anyone.  
  
“Okay Raphie, punish me! Let me have it! Just make sure it’s a long one. Maybe it'll give me something to do afterwards.”  
  
Stunned by the notion that Mikey was willing to take a beating, Raph let him go, looking around himself in a thick cloud of confusion.  
  
Mikey wasn’t kidding, stating he was bored.  
  
Was it the end of the world? Was this some cosmic sign? Sure, Mikey gets bored time to time, but never to this degree in the past.  
  
“Mikey, if you’re that bored, go occupy yourself.  
  
Take up a hobby… anything,” Donnie suggested flashing a look at his lab; he was in the middle of something important and wished to get back to it as soon as possible.  
  
“Sure, I will get right on it… Oh wait, there is nothing I can do, that I haven’t already done!” Mikey pouted, resting his head on the back of the couch and staring up at his three brothers for much needed help.  
  
“There must be something you can do to pass the time Mikey,” Leo crossed his arms, trying hard to suppress his annoyance. He was in the middle of his meditation session, deeper than ever before and now he might have lost any chance he had to explore it.  
  
 “Nope…” Mikey sighed depressed.  
  
“Damn it Mikey, like hell you can’t think of anything! Come on, we don’t want to stand here all fucken day, we have things we'd like to get back to!” Raph huffed, leaning against the couch.  
  
He glared down his little brother, attempting to intimidate the younger turtle into submission and admit that he does have something to do after all, so everyone can go back to their business.  
  
“Well…” Mikey placed his finger on his lips, licking them in deep thought, “I’m… There is… I’m drawing a blank,” Mikey whimpered as all three brothers hung onto his every word, believing he was finally going to come up with some activity for himself.  
  
They were instead disappointed, sighing and shaking their heads in response.  
  
Watching his brothers' reactions, Mikey played with his thumbs nervously. He bit his lip, knowing he had to ask, “So what are you guys up to?”  
  
“Meditating” Leo answered, surprised Mikey had to ask.  
  
“Boring,” Mikey could only whine, slumping into the couch more.  
  
“Working out,” Raph went next, unsure why he even took the effort; like hell he wanted Mikey around to mess up his rhythm.  
  
“Raph no matter how much you work out you can’t get any beefier…” Mikey rolled his eyes; his red clad brother’s answer was just as lame as Leo’s activity.  
  
“Well, I am working on…” Donnie started to explain only to be interrupted rudely.  
  
“Noooo! Don’t tell me,” Mikey’s eyes widened in utter fear, “I want something to resolve my problem, not cause me to croak thanks to one of your long explanations! My heart wouldn’t be able to handle it in the state I'm in!”  
  
Eye twitching from Mikey’s thoughtless remark, Donnie looked away.  
  
Why were his brothers always so content to hear what everyone else is doing, yet when it’s his turn, he is constantly interrupted before uttering a single word?  
  
Was what he considered fun really that banal?  
  
“Mikey, I don’t know what you want us to say. At the moment we are all busy with our own activities. I understand you find them trivial compared to what you normally do for fun, but this is what we like doing,” Leo pointed out.  
  
“Maybe you should just clean up your room for a start, then…” Leo trailed off at the glare he received from the orange clad turtle for even daring to mention cleaning his room.  
  
Straitening up, Mikey crossed his arms, “Really Leo? Your only suggestion is for me to clean up my bedroom bro? How is that even…”  
  
“It god damn smells again! It's like something crawled in there and died! Fuck Mikey, what are you growing in there anyway?” Raph tapped his foot heavily. This conversation was starting to piss him off and he was at his wit's end with Mikey’s antics.  
  
“He has a point Mikey, both of them do.  
  
How is it that you can keep the kitchen spotless, yet can’t even tidy up your own room? I never could fathom it,” Donnie sat down on the lazy chair figuring this will take a while either way.  
  
“I…that’s not the point! …Rrrr… FINE! I WILL GO CLEAN MY ROOM! Happy now?” Mikey threw his arms in the air.  
  
All three older siblings were attacking him from all sides over this?  
  
Come on, so what?  
  
It was a bit messy but did they have to go so far? He just wanted to do something, anything that would be fun… not clean his room!  
  
\------------------------------***************------------------------------  
  
“Aw man, that really felt good,” Raph moaned, stretching his muscles. He then wiped the fogged up mirror that was in front of him.  
  
With a long work out with his precious punching bag, then a hot shower to relax his body afterwards, he was in pure bliss.  
  
The evening events were quiet.  
  
After Mikey gave up and went to clean up his room, there was some mumbling from the small turtle when he was rushing back and forth with garbage bags and a bucket and mop, but other than that, nothing more.  
  
Mikey was actually cleaning his room for once, which was honestly surprising. Normally he would start and quit half way through, making up some clever excuse for not being able to finish it and finding something else that was more entertaining to focus on.  
  
As Raph pondered, he gently grabbed his chin to examine his face, fingers ghosting it carefully.  
  
It was a tad rough by the touch, his skin dry yet again; probably do with the new soap that Mikey bought earlier that week.  
  
Sighing Raph grumbled under his breath, the one curse of having sensitive skin.  
  
His issue was most products tended to either dry his skin or irritate it, even as far as making it itchy to the point of insanity.  
  
Applying some cool cream to his hand, Raph rubbed it in, admiring the coconut aroma. Secretly he loved the sweet smell, though he would never admit it; he always complained instead that his skin smelled like some pie, for no one can buy the damn right type of soap for him.  
  
Satisfied with the condition of his skin, Raph tossed the towel in the hamper as he left the bathroom, heading to his own room.  
  
Just as the red clad turtle was about to open his door, a sudden crash resounded from Mikey’s room.  
  
With Leo still meditating and Donnie engulfed in his work, no one else caught the loud alarming bang.  
  
Rushing to Mikey’s room, Raph opened the door quickly, staring into the pitch darkness.  
  
His eyes unable to adjust quickly from the brightness of the lair behind him, Raph bit his lip.  
“Mikey? Hey bro are you okay?”  
  
Only silence answered him. Raph reached into the room, feeling for the switch that was next to the door, flicking it off and on. To his dismay the light didn’t respond.  
  
Was it burnt out or had something hit it?  
  
“Mikey answer me!” Raph growled, still not receiving a response.  
  
Feeling a rush of dread wash over him, Raph entered the room, carefully moving his foot forward, unsure if there was anything that might be in the way he could trip on.  
  
When only five feet into the still pitch black room, the oppressive darkness feeling as though it would swallow him up, the door behind slammed shut, making the muscle bound turtle almost jump out of his shell.  
  
“Damn it… Mikey if this…” Raph started to threaten, only to be interrupted, feeling something grabbing his arm.  
  
Startled, Raph yelped, as the thing within the shadows, threw him hard across the room, making the stunned turtle’s body slam into the wall.  
  
He landed head first onto what he assumed to be Mikey’s bed.  
  
Moaning loudly, Raph regained his wits. What was that? Who could have such strength to throw him like some rag doll?  
  
Finding himself at a disadvantage for the moment, he was unable to see who dared to take him on, Raph quickly reached for his sai.  
  
Even though this was Mikey’s room, there could be an intruder. Like hell Mikey would do that to him or could even be capable at that!  
  
As his hand reached his side, Raph felt all the blood drain from his face. His sais were not in his belt!  
  
Did they fall out?  
  
Scrambling to feel around him, Raph's panicked state thickened, he couldn’t find his sais! Where were they?  
  
Just when he thought this couldn’t get any worse, something attacked him front on, pinning him to the bed with much force.  
  
Fighting back, giving it his all, he came up short.  
  
Unfortunately, his assailant was winning this battle of the brawn.  
  
Before Raph could comprehend the situation, he found his body unresponsive, completely unable to defend himself.  
  
Confused, his fear clawed at him, as realization came to light; his arms and legs were bound?  
  
“What the fuck!” Raph roared twisting his body, trying desperately to get free.  
  
The attacker pleased by its efforts, sat on the red clad turtle’s waist, wrapping their thighs tightly around him.  
  
Within the glow of a flashlight as it suddenly illuminated under Mikey’s chin, the small turtle grinned widely, with his eyes sparkling.  
  
Startled for the third time that day, Raph almost jumped yet again from Mikey’s actions.  
  
The hothead hadn't been expecting that one, feeling foolish that he was actually scared, caught out by such an old scare tactic.  
  
“Mikey! Let me go! What the fuck are you doing?” Raph leaned forward, growling fiercely as he eyed the little brother that wasn’t even phased, let alone caring, about his obvious outrage.  
  
“Occupying myself,” Mikey cooed. He leaned forward biting Raph’s bottom lip, making the red clad turtle jerk back, surprised by Mikey’s demeanor.  
  
“Mikey, what are you…” Raph asked warily, then suddenly moaned, feeling Mikey sliding his finger down his tail.  
  
“Going to have some fun. Now be a good boy Raphie,” Mikey purred placing the torch to the side to illuminate them both, yet keeping the mood mysterious, cast in shadows.  
  
Firmly pressing his hand onto Raph’s chest, the little trickster forced the muscled turtle down, allowing him full access to his big brother’s neck.  
  
“Mikey, fuck sakes! Untie me!” Raph barked, hiding his unexpected arousal that was slowly bubbling within.  
  
“Mmmm Raphie you smell soooo good. I love that coconut cream on your skin, it smells delicious. It makes me want to eat you all up,” Mikey licked Raph’s neck, sending shivers of delight to the bound down turtle.  
  
“Mikey mmmm… I oh… OUCH! Shit Mikey, did you just bite me?” Raph screamed, feeling Mikey’s teeth clenching down on a good portion of his tender skin, turning the bliss into pain.  
  
Leaning back, Mikey smiled devilishly, “And if I did, you know you like it. Oh, don’t look at me like that, you're rough all the time, Raphie. It’s time someone treats you in the same manner.”  
  
“Mikey, fuck you! You can’t be like that and you know it! Now untie me! If you want to have a good fuck I'm willing, but not like…”  
  
Placing his finger on Raph’s lips, Mikey licked his own in amusement, “Shhhh, no more speaking now Raphie, you're dampening the mood,” Mikey untied Raph’s bandana as Raph’s eyes widened, realizing what Mikey was going to do.  
  
“Mikey! Don’t…” Raph could only get out before his bandana was tied around his mouth gagging him. It left the older brother only able to express himself with his facial features; showing strong signs of aggression and much displeasure from this situation.  
  
 “There that's better, now for the fun to begin. Oh, don’t worry, I will not do anything to you that you don’t want Raphie, besides when I’m done with you, you're going to beg me to fuck you instead,” Mikey chuckled, feeling pleased with himself.  
“Man I’m glad I found this rope in my closet when I was cleaning up, or I never would had this great idea to cure my boredom!”  
  
\----------------------------************--------------------------  
  
Body burning, feeling the heat of his lust, Raph churred; surprised it came out clear with the gag over his mouth. Had it been hours or only minutes?  
  
Head fogged with his need, Raph lost all track of time. All thoughts were on wanting Mikey to do something, anything other than his constant kissing, licking, and biting.  
  
The persistent teasing, which at times was painful, brought new pleasure to the red clad turtle in ways he never considered possible.  
  
Sure, he was normally the rough one, but this being the first time he was being dominated, a part of him couldn’t help in enjoying this new found euphoria.  
  
Another bite on the neck, spiraled the hothead in ecstasy, making his member throb. He wanted more. He needed contact!  
  
“Raphie, how do you like this?” Mikey rubbed his ass roughly across the swollen member that hadn’t dropped.  
  
Rolling his eyes back, Raph churred, pulling at his bindings and wishing to get free so he could pound that sweet ass of Mikey’s, to make his little brother scream, like he never has before.  
  
Yet to his dismay, he whimpered, realizing that wasn’t going to happen. He was so turned on right now that he believed he was going to go insane if this encounter didn’t take a different turn.  
  
Panting heavily, Raph churred again.  
  
His eyes widened, feeling Mikey’s tongue finally giving the hidden pocket some attention, only to grumble in protest when Mikey left it alone, moving onto his thighs instead.  
  
This annoying repeating game the younger brother was playing at, was getting tiresome, making every inch of Raph’s body scream for sex.  
  
Sitting on top of the muscly turtle, Mikey slowly leaned forward, placing one hand before the other, taking his sweet time on Raph’s gag.  
  
Removing it, the older brother didn’t usher a word, watching and waiting for Mikey to make the first move, to reveal whatever he was up to now.  
  
“Raphie, are you ready?” Mikey licked Raph’s lips, moaning as he did, making Raph want to kiss all the more.  
  
“Mikey… Like hell…” Raph slurred out, stopping himself from saying what the younger brother wanted to hear.  
  
Disappointed Mikey sat up, crossing his arms. From the way he was driving his big brother nuts during his seduction, he thought he had Raph for sure.  
  
“Fine then! I’m bored of this anyways!” Mikey growled, getting off of Raph and heading for the door.  
  
“SHIT Mikey, you’re not just going to leave me here!” Raph yelled at the small turtle.  
  
Turning around, narrowing his eyes Mikey snarled, “Yes, I am, you asshole. I worked you all up and you still act all high and mighty and will not submit to me!  You enjoyed being dominated and you know it! So fuck you Raph.”  
  
Biting his lip, Raph flopped his head down back on the pillow looking over towards the flashlight. Knowing he was defeated and that Mikey had a point, Raph closed his eyes.  
  
 “Fine… You win, come claim your prize,” Raph softly spoke, hearing Mikey stop his pursuit for the door.  
  
A thick silence consumed the room, as Raph wondered what Mikey was doing; did he leave?  
  
To answer his question a warm wet tongue ran up his leg, making its way to his lip.  
  
Locking lips, Mikey’s tongue wrapped around Raph’s, making both turtles churr in bliss.  
  
Letting go of those sweet lips, Mikey smiled brightly, “Raphie, I promise to be gentle…”  
  
“Like hell, Mikey! You better be as rough and sexy as you have been all night or I will never let you do this to me again, you hear me?  
  
Besides, surprisingly I actually don’t mind this, never even thought you had it in you,” he admitted.  
  
“Now shut up and fuck already I can’t take this anymore,” Raph growled, seductively nibbling gently on Mikey’s neck and proving to the little brother he was the dominant one this time around.  
  
\------------------***************-------------------  
  
Leaning against the door, the purple clad turtle grinned widely at the sounds of his older brother churring, calling out Mikey’s name, “Guess I win the bet Leo. I told you Mikey’s little plan was going to work like a charm on Raph.  
  
Sighing, Leo crossed his arms miserably, “Fine… Damn it! Of all the times for Raph to not be his normal, stubborn self, I lose a bet…”  
  
**Fin**  
  



End file.
